Chapter 05: The Forbidden Operation (Pt.1)
Kanaza "Cub" 獅子のカナザー | coord = Area 2 }} Story Crowe: No one must know about the incident with Borgia, got it? Kurt: I was expecting a punishment for failing the mission. Crowe: ..aren't you glad that Isler was the one who appointed you for this mission? Crowe: The Nameless' next mission has been decided. The Empire has set up a supply base in Kloden and it seems you will be there to provide some form of offense. Kurt: The Nameless will lead the attack? Crowe: The militia will perform that role. The regular army will circle towards Yuell city in the meantime, and the Nameless' role will be to infiltrate the city defenses and sabotage them. Kurt: We are to infiltrate their garrisons? Crowe: Get in, dressed as civilians. Simple enough, no? Kurt: Is it not against international law to perform actions of war while dressing up as civilians? Crowe: That's where the Nameless come in. Kurt: ...yes sir. Kurt: Our mission this time is the infiltration of Yuell and the sabotage of its defenses. Riela: We're going to go in dressed as civilians? 21: That's forbidden in international law! Amy: Is that true? 21: A soldier has to wear his uniform with the emblem clearly displayed while carrying their weapons with them, obeying the orders given to them by their commanders. Alfons: To say the least, people not in uniform are not to be considered soldiers. Riela: What happens if we're not recognized as soldiers? Alfons: People who participate in acts of war who are not recognized as soldiers are considered to be committing criminal acts and treated as such. Something like banditry. Gusurg: Excluding the men doing the fighting, on the battlefield civilians alone receive protection. We're about to abuse that rule aren't we? Riela: That's why it is forbidden.. Valerie: That is not all there is to it, disguising as civilians causes confusion as to who are actually combatants and who aren't. Such tactics usually lead to a massacre of civilians, which is why it is strictly forbidden. Riela: And we're going to go through with it..? Alfons: Unfortunate as it is, we're the Nameless, so anything goes. Kurt: Even among forbidden actions, disguising as civilians marks high. Valerie: Yes, it would cause innocents to be involved. 21: And people who commit war crimes won't be taken prisoner. If we're caught there won't be any room for surrender, we'll be shot dead there and then. Riela: Oh no! 45: And of all the rules we could be breaking, we'd have to break the worst one.. Kurt: We're doing it, we have no right to reject the operation. Chapter Brief The operation this time involves the liberation of Yuell city by the regular army. You will infiltrate the city and disable city operations to facilitate that purpose. We will take the shortest possible route east towards the city and get close to it. As we've discussed earlier, this is a plan that involves disguising ourselves as city folk, but it will be necessary to gather the information prior to the disguise. If the operation goes smoothly, all that's left is to leave the occupation of the city to the regular army. Then all that's left would be to push the Imperials out of the city. The countryside around Yuell has been the subject of Imperial fortifications, do not forget to do your basic preparations. Event: Calamity Raven Dahau: Hmm, the south is it. The generals have worked hard for this. Female Raven: You look like you're having fun, Dahau. Dahau: You've come, First Lieutenant Agthe. Where's Zig? Lydia: How many times have I told you I hate that name.. Call me Lydia, please! Dahau: Sorry about that. I haven't quite gotten used to it. Where's Zig? Zig: I am terribly sorry for being late Sir! Dahau: Punctuality is one of the basic tenets of being a soldier, don't forget that. Zig: Yes sir! Dahau: Lydia, Zig, I need the two of you to bring your forces towards the south. Lydia: The south? Where exactly? Dahau: Lydia, you will be responsible for the occupation of Antholdt city. Lydia: Anthold?! That's a terrible distance from the frontline! Dahau: It's a request from General Gregor himself. You'll do it, won't you? Lydia: I'll do it of course. I doubt there's much Gallian resistance in the southwest. It'd be a waste of my pretty Echidna's capabilities, but whatever. Dahau: Zig, you'll head towards the southern checkpoint, Yuell city. Zig: Yes sir! Dahau: And that was from General Jaeger, as he will be moving the majority of his forces towards securing a new supply base in the south, the defenses at Yuell will be thinned with him gone. As an act of precaution he has asked for a reserve squad to be put there in his absence. Zig: Consider it done! Lydia: So what do you do, Dahau? Dahau: I'll be at Ghirlandaio to meet with His Grace Maximillian. Lydia: Climbing the ranks? How joyous for you. Dahau: Stop with the jokes. I've been recalled for quite the opposite reason. Selvaria: Your Grace, Captain Dahau has arrived and is awaiting. Maximillian: Good. Let him through. Dahau: I am Captain Dahau, commander of the Special Strike Force, I am at your service. Maximillian: Thank you for coming. Dahau: It shames me that as the commander of a single platoon it may be beyond my abilities to achieve Your Grace's ambitions. Maximillian: I have not summoned you to listen to those words. You are here today to renew your oath of fealty to me. I trust you know the reason why? Dahau: ..I am afraid I do not, but I will show proof of my loyalty here should it become necessary. Maximillian: Then I shall see that proof that you would speak of. Dahau: Yes.. Your Grace.. Then allow me to return to the battlefield. Maximillian: What? Dahau: A soldier proves himself through battle. A caged wolf would have no means to show the ferociousness of its jaw. Maximillian: Do not misunderstand your position Dahau. You are no wolf. You are a mere cur. Dahau: Your pleasure. I am but a mere dog of the Empire. Maximillian: Of the Empire, you said. Not of mine? Dahau: It is one and same, the day will come when Your Grace would become synonymous with the Empire. Then, allow me to take my leave. Selvaria: Hold! How dare you treat His Grace with such insolence! Maximillian: Let him. Selvaria. Dahau: ... Selvaria: Your Grace! It is unwise to allow such insolence in the army! Maximillian: It would be easy for me to take his life, but in that creature are talents that are worth keeping him alive over. I would have filled my ranks with another General were he not born Darcsen. Selvaria: Your Grace.. Extra Brief Certain missions are marked as 'Special Effect Missions' and clearing them causes additional effects in the missions that follow. Some of these effects involve support artillery fire, and it may also clear bombardment zones from later missions. It is not necessary that you complete these missions in order to proceed with the storyline, but clearing them would make it easier for your squad to perform their duties. Extra Event: Two People Shopping Kurt: Next is Giulio's salt and Serge's sugar cubes. Riela: Wait a sec, I haven't finished shopping... Kurt: The provisions is over that side. Riela: Wait.. I said wait! Riela: Can't you slow down for shopping at least.. Kurt: I have plenty to make up for for losing at the squad's Bridge competition. Riela: Just for losing at a game, you don't have to be so serious at this.. Kurt: It would be unwise to underestimate the importance of shopping. Speed is key to securing good and fresh ingredients! Items of value would be sold out otherwise! Kurt: With so many shops to go around, is it not only logical that we go at full speed? Riela: I know that sounds right.. but isn't there a way to have fun while doing so... Kurt: And we're done with the foodstuffs I believe. Riela: We're just buying salt and sugar cubes.. was there a need to go around 10 different stores..? Kurt: Next up are daily necessities, wire and baking soda. Riela: The wire's for 56 was it, seems like he's making something fine. And the baking soda's for Amy, I think she needs it for some cleaning and maintenance. Kurt: Baking soda's the best. You can use it to clean vegetables, as well as tenderize meat and beans. I might get some too, if we buy enough that might be grounds to bargain for a discount. Kurt: Riela, buy some too won't you? Riela: I think I'll pass.. haha.. Riela: (Will we finish by evening at this rate...?) Kurt: Just one more left now. Riela, do you have any idea where something like this would be sold? Riela: Let me see... whip?! Kurt: It's a request from 23, it's probably for a horse, that. Riela: Maybe we can find one in a pet shop? Kurt: A pet shop might probably know, let's go see. Riela: And he's still running.. Riela: Hah.. we've finally gotten the whip. Kurt: Didn't think it would be this expensive. At least we got one within the budget that's of reasonable quality. Riela: That was a handful, but I'm sure the squad would love it. Kurt: Right, well then, let's go for the last item. Riela: Eh! There's more?! Kurt: There's one more person who hasn't bought anything. Riela: Are you referring.. to me? Kurt: I'd like to thank you for coming along with me using the rest of the money. Let me know if there's anything you want. Riela: Oh, you don't have to do that! Kurt: It is an order. Riela: Uhm, okay, then.. Kurt: Are you really sure? That's really cheap. Riela: Yup! Actually, I have been secretly collecting lucky items. I have very little luck, you see. Kurt: A cheap pendant like that can't be proven to bring any happiness to you, you know. Riela: Well, actually, if proof is what you want, I actually have it. Kurt: Eh? Riela: (The fact that Kurt has given me a present is proof that it will bring happiness) Mission Briefing Road to Yuell '- ユエル市への道' Objective: Takeover of multiple Empire bases. Strategic Effect: Cease artillery bombardment on area by disabling artillery battery. Information has entered that a medium sized battalion has set up camp in the plains of the road to Yuell. In order to prevent this from becoming an obstacle to the operation, take the bases marked in Area 3 and Area 4. Strategy Protect the Area 5 base with at least 2 assaults as that is your lose condition. Bring in Kurt and maybe a lancer and one other at 2A. B and C. You need the constructor arm on your tank. Phase 1 #Activate Direct Command and ferry your companions to the northeast base. #Take the Northeast base. Take cover here. #Clear the Fencers from Area 2 northeast. Run into the base and take cover. #Same action. #Bring your tank into Area 4, move through the eastern tunnel. (End each turn with a point blank main gun shot at enemy infantry head) #Same action. #Bring a Sniper to pick off any Fencers. #Same action. Phase 2 #Bring a Scout in and run through the Eastern tunnel. #Same action #Same action. Use a grenade to blow the defender out of the camp and take it. #Use your tank, shell the defender, move into the camp. #Clear area 4 of enemies. Withdraw your tank. #Bring your tank into Area 5, build the bridge at the southern end, then shell an enemy with the mortar. Move it into the base for a free withdraw later. #Move your assault directly south through the new bridge, then take the ladder, go to the southwest base. #Take the camp. Take cover. Phase 3 #Withdraw your tank and redeploy it in Area 3. Move south all the way. You can drive through the bushes to force the hidden lancer to stand. #Shell the enemy base. Move your vehicle into an advantageous spot to block enemy bullets for your base taker. #Bring a scout in and run for the base. #Same action. Use your tank as cover. Use a grenade to kill the defender and take the flag. Rewards Aftermath Alfons: Sir, there's a camp made by the Yuell citizens not far south from here. Riela: Perhaps we should try finding out about the city from the people there? Kurt: Sounds good, let's try that. Kurt: So this is where the citizens of Yuell are seeking refuge? Gusurg: Smaller than one would think. Yuell has a large population as well. (Cosette): ..and treatment is done. If the pain is still unbearable you should let me know. Injured Man: Thank you, Cosette. You should get some rest as well. Cosette: I will! Not before I finish treating the injured though, there's still plenty more. Uhm, who's next.. Cosette: ..? Uhm, are you people with the army? Riela: We are, can we help you? Cosette: Is that true?! Yay! Help has finally come! Kurt: Well, yeah, we have. Didn't expect to see such a happy face though.. Cosette: My name is Cosette, I'm helping out with the medical treatment around the camp. Riela: Hey, this is a great opportunity, let's ask her about the city. Kurt: You're right.. If you have time, could you tell me a few things about the city? Cosette: The situation in the city? Right now its... Kurt: Hmm.. There isn't a single citizen left within the walls? Cosette: Yes.. The Imperials have made the city a stronghold and has made entering or leaving it's walls a prohibited affair... Cosette: So many families have been separated from each other, and now they can't even go back into the city to look for them. Gusurg: Is that so.. Gusurg: If there aren't citizens left inside the city, there wouldn't be any point to a disguise. Riela: Let's not do it.. We shouldn't cause unnecessary trouble for the people of the city. Kurt: Except we have no room to go against our explicit orders. Gusurg: In that case, should we have our orders changed? Kurt: Hm.. Worth a try. Regular Army Soldier: Yo! Been a long time Kurt! Still alive? Kurt: ..I go by 7 now. Soldier: Oops, that's right. So, what business brings you here? Kurt: I have new information regarding the current mission. Yuell city is currently.. Soldier: Are you saying there's no point to disguise because there are no citizens left? Kurt: It is my opinion that we should look for other methods. Soldier: Do what you want then! I'll talk to the commander-in-chief for you. I doubt it matters much what method you use as long as those gates come down. Soldier: All you guys need to do is get into the city somehow and make the sabotage a success. Kurt: Understood. Riela: It's great that we don't have to go through with the disguise in the end, but how are we going to get into the city? Kurt: That's what I mean to find out by coming to this camp. Cosette: Ah! Good work today, soldiers! Kurt: Cosette? You're still working this late? Cosette: Yes..there aren't enough hands to go about, and there are too many injured.. Riela: If you don't get some proper rest, you're going to go down too. Cosette: I know.. but if my hands stop moving, I'll start thinking and become sad.. Riela: I.. see. Kurt: Cosette, are there any ways to get inside the city? We need to enter the city in order to take it back from the Imperials. Cosette: Well, let's see.. There's a shallow canal near the place where my house used to be. If I remember correctly, the canal should lead to just outside the town streets, how does that sound? Kurt: Is that so? Tell us where the canal is located. Cosette: I'll bring you there myself until we reach the town. It should be safe all the way to my home. It would be disastrous if you took the wrong way and ended in the town center. Kurt: Thank you.. I'll bear the responsibility of your safety, so please bring us there, Cosette. Cosette: Okay! Zig: Are you the one in charge of the defenses of the city? Imperial: Who the hell are you supposed to be? Zig: I have come to relief the town defenses under the direct request of General Jaeger. Second Lieutenant Zig of the Special Strike Force! Imperial: The great General Jaeger asking Darcsen scum for help? Zig: Were you not informed? Imperial: I did know about the relief, but I wasn't told it would be comprised of filthy Darcsen. Zig: What has this got to do with me being Darcsen! Whatever, are the defenses of the city perfect? I noticed the lack of patrols around the city and that has got me really bothered. Imperial: A filthy Darcsen like you should not deign yourself fit to order me around! Act like a proper relief party and get lost if you're not needed! Zig: This would be all well and good if nothing goes wrong... Don't regret what you said! Cosette: We're here, we're just outside the town. Kurt: Great, all men, get ready for work. Commence mission! Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 1 Missions